Tell Me,
by noijonas
Summary: 15 year old Vash won't admit anything to his best friend, but Roderich knows it's all written down on a certain piece of paper. For the contest on dA using my adopted couple France x Switzerland, and the prompt/song; Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or Hetalia: Axis Powers**

* * *

><p>"I am telling the truth, Roderich!" Fifteen year old Vash Zwingli cried, after also fifteen year old Roderich had accused him of lying about his non-existent crush. Of course, it was childish, but Roderich and Vash had always been childish in their own way.<p>

"What's this...?" Roderich mused as he unfolded a piece of paper that he had just pulled out of the disobedient Vash's pocket. The blond's hands froze, which were currently tugging on Roderich's ebony waves. "No! It's nothing!" He cried, his hands flying to the paper, which was now opened and unfolded for Roderich to easily see.

Vash's pale hands had snatched the paper back, and his tiny fingers trembled as he folded it back up, and stuffed it back into his pocket. He huffed, and turned away, his face red for many different reasons. "I-I'm going to find Lili now..." Roderich sighed, and nodded, following the blond to find the little girl. Roderich and Vash had always been neighbors, and walking home together was a daily thing for them.

"Big bruder, why are you so pink?" Lili questioned the second she saw her brother waiting for her. "N-no reason!" Vash protested, and crossed his arms over his chest, practically huffing in embarrassment. He could _feel_ Roderich smirking at him. On the way to where they boy's called home, Vash's mind wondered off, to the night he had written and decorated the paper.

Vash hadn't been lying to his best friend when he said he didn't have a crush on someone. It wasn't _exactly_ lying, since it wasn't a _crush_. It had been six years, and Vash was sure that he was in love. He had to be. After a minute, his mind also drifted off to the several nights he'd spent in bed, crying over said love.

He wanted to badly to pull the page out of his pocket, and admire it, but of course, he couldn't, for Roderich and Lili were still close behind him. Even thinking about the paper made his stomach turn, just recalling what it says, and whose name was scrawled all over it.

"Roddy, why is bruder so red again?"

Vash let out a small squeak, and cursed himself silently for blushing. _This is stupid! _He told himself, over and over. _I'm acting like a little girl!_ He shook his head frantically, and pulled his indigo sweater off of himself.  
>"It's hot, is all..."<br>Lili looked confused, since it was quite a windy day outside, and she was actually kind of chilly. "He's acting so weird..." She then mumbled, and was concluded with a thin laugh from Roderich.

"Ah, here we are. Good bye, Roderich. Come on, Lili," Came the rushed line of words from Vash's mouth and he pulled his little sister into the house by her wrist, as she waved carefully at the brunette.

* * *

><p>Vash had rushed to his room immediately after walking through the front door, and his hands now searching pockets for the dreaded paper. "Where is it?" He panicked, and bit his lip, pacing around nervously. He soon came to the conclusion that it must have fallen out of his pocket when he had thrown his sweater off, so once again, he was outside.<p>

"Vash? Why are you back? I thought you were done talking to me for today," Roderich asked, still outside. "I am," Vash muttered, and stomped his way back down the path to the school. After nearly fifteen minutes of searching every foot of the path, he found nothing, and was nearly hyperventilating. _No! Everyone will know... What will I do then? _He shuddered, and tried to calm down. "My name isn't on it... I mean, anyone could've written it, right?" He nodded, trying to convince himself that someone would never know he'd written it. With that, Vash went back home.

But what greeted him was Roderich sitting on his porch, reading intently.  
>"Roderich? Go home!" He shouted, and pointed at the house next to his. "I'm locked out," Roderich answered, not looking up. Vash sighed, and plopped down next to his friend, glancing over at his reading material, which had to be pretty damn interesting for Roderich not to want to look up from it.<p>

"What are yo-..."

It was his page.

"Roderich!" He screeched, and began grabbing at the paper, which was given back easily.  
>"I was done reading, anyways. It's been like three years. I didn't know you still liked Francis,"<p>

Vash then turned bright red, and shook his head. "N-no-!"

"Francis?" Lili squealed, suddenly behind the two boys. "No!" Vash protested, shoving the paper back into his pocket, crumpling it in ways he already regretted.

* * *

><p>"Vash..." Francis muttered in an endearing voice, lowering the crumpled-up piece of paper, so that his pale blue eyes could meet the Swiss boy's own green eyes. "Is this true...?"<p>

Vash could only nod, his face bright red, and his hands clamped together tightly in his lap. He didn't want to be seen, but for some reason, he couldn't look away. Francis smiled lightly, also blushing.  
>"This is a first for me," he mumbled, and Vash blinked in surprise. He was sure that Francis was far used to things like this.<p>

"B-besides Jeanne..." He mumbled, and Vash nodded. Everyone knew that Francis' girlfriend had been killed nearly five years back, and Francis was never the same after that. Vash bit his lip, and Francis smiled again. "It's nice, you know... And I've always thought you were the most adorable thing... Being so shrimpy, and all," Vash blushed, and shook his head, wanting to protest, even though he knew he was the shortest one in the school.

Francis and Vash were quietly sitting in the lush, trimmed grass near a meadow. The sun wasn't setting yet, but the clouds were turning a rich pink colour. Vash knew Francis liked to go there often, and his timing was perfect when he had caught Francis in time to talk to him about everything.

"I'm sorry," Vash muttered, looking down at his hands.  
>"'Sorry'? Don't be sorry. Love is a beautiful thing..." With those gentle, gentle words, Vash was forced to look back into those soft, enchanting eyes, as Francis placed a soft kiss to the small boy's quivering lips.<p>

_His lips are s-soft..._ Vash thought, as he let his eyes slide closed, kissing Francis back carefully. The Frenchman's hand was on the backside of Vash's neck, one holding Vash's wrist, as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Slowly, he pulled away, leaving Vash breathless.

Francis brushed his nose against Vash's ear, nuzzling the green-eyed boy gently. "I like you..." He mumbled, his eyes closed, as he felt Vash's blush heat up his own cheeks. "I could grow to love you,"

* * *

><p>That night, Vash was quietly lying in his bed, on his stomach, his eyes scanning the page for the millionth time in his life. Vash let out a soft sigh, and bit his lip, wishing he could feel Francis' sweet mouth on his own once more. He smiled gently, actually silently thanking the paper for the events that it had brought today.<p>

_Francis~ _

_I'm tugging at my hair._

_I'm pulling at my clothes._

_I'm trying to keep my cool._

_I know it shows..._

_I'm staring at my feet._

_My cheeks are turning red._

_I'm searching for the words inside my head,_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous._

_Trying to be so perfect,_

_Cause I know you're worth it._

_If I could say what I want to say,_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away,_

_And be with you every night._

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see._

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee._

_Marry me today?_

_I guess, I'm wishing my life away,_

_With these things I'll never say._

_It don't do me any good._

_It's just a waste of time._

_What use is it to you?_

_What's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out,_

_We're not going anywhere._

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away..._

_I stutter, I stumble,_

_Like I've got nothing to say..._

_But I do... _

_I love you, Francis._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah. This was a submission to an AdoptAYaoiPairing contest on deviantArt. It's my first time participating in something like this, and I must say, I had an enjoyable time writing this. <strong>

**If you're Bri, then I love you :D**_  
><em>


End file.
